All Kinds of Wrong
by Jasmk16
Summary: "Well I'm sorry, but this isn't about you, it's about Tori! You know, the girl you love but refuse to accept!"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Music seems to inspire me (x**

**I was listening to Miranda Cosgroves' All Kinds of Wrong and well... Here we are.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Victorious ]: **

* * *

The sound of a shattering cup caused the pale girl to grind her teeth together in a rage. "Crap!" she shouted in the middle of the empty kitchen. Lately everything seemed easily infuriate the dark haired girl.

A curious brown eyed girl walked into the room to see what all the commotion was about. She gave a smug smile as she observed the Goth as she bent down to clean up the pieces of broken glass. "Someone seems to be in a bad mood today."

The pale girl looked up with a glare. "Can it, Valentine! Damn cup tried to attack me," she growled.

The red head raised a questioning brow. "Did it try to attack you like the two dinner plates? Or like the mirror in your bathroom? Hmm maybe that living room wall did give you a menacing look." Cat smiled, "Oh kind of like that one." She pointed at the Goth's scowl.

Jade stood up and threw away the collected pieces. She ignored the girl's comments and washed her hands, trying not to wince at the small cuts from the glass.

Cat rolled her eyes and walked over to the girl. "How long are you going to keep this act up, Jade?" She sighed.

The Goth kept her gaze fixed on her hands. "Don't know what you mean." She shut off the water and dried her hands.

The small red head rolled her eyes once again. She seemed to be doing that lately. "It's been a month you thick skulled girl!" Cat was angry now. She turned the taller girl around and held her shoulders. "No one is buying your stupid act. Quit being such a stubborn bitch and get yourself together!"

Jade flinched at the girl's words. It wasn't like Cat to use such foul language. She sighed shrugging off the small hands off her and walked past the girl. "I didn't do anything wrong, Cat. It's better this way." She said walking into the living room.

"The hell it is, Jade! You love her! Why is it so hard to accept that?" The small girl shouted following behind.

Jade stopped in her tracks to face the girl. "I don't _love_ her, okay? The sooner you get that through _your_ thick skull the sooner we can all go back to being happy," she shouted.

Cat stared without flinching. She looked at the pale girl with pitiful eyes. She knew very well the girl was lying. It was obvious how she felt through her behavior. "I don't know who you're trying to convince here, but I know that the only person in this room who needs to face the facts is you." She grabbed her backpack off the couch and shook her head. "You love her, Jade. Don't be stupid. Don't lose her now." She sighed.

"I never had her," Jade whispered. "It's better this way."

Cat gave a sad smile. "You're not the one who gets the calls in the middle of the night. You're not the one who has to be constantly telling her it going to get better. You're not the one who has to hold her while she cries because she can't take it anymore. You're not the one that has to watch her _fake_ a smile, Jade!" Cat lost her patience. It had been month. A very long painful month since the young Vega and the raven haired girl had broken up.

"Damn it Jade! Quit being such a selfish bitch! This isn't just about you! It's about-"

"Don't," Jade whispered. "Don't say that name."

The red head furrowed her brows. "Don't? Well I'm sorry, but this isn't about _you_, it's about _Tori_! You know, the girl you love but refuse to accept!" Cat sighed angrily. "I thought I knew you better than that, Jade. You've let this go on long enough. Be fair to her. You can't avoid her for the rest of your life. We go to school together for crying out loud."

Jade snapped. "You don't fucking get it, Cat! It's not that simple! I'm not good for her!"

"That's for her to decide!" Cat argued back.

"No! It's not. I'm only going to hurt her. And she'll hurt me, too!" The words were out before the Goth could stop them. She buried her face in the palm of her hands and sat down on the couch.

Cat's eyes grew soft. "Is that what this is about?" She sat beside the now crying girl, lightly rubbing her back. "You're so stupid, Jade," Cat whispered. "She loves you and you know that. You know she won't hurt you. Just talk to her."

The raven haired girl shook her head and wiped away the tears. "I'm afraid I just can't take that chance, Cat."  
Cat rose furiously. "Fine, Jade! Be that way, but don't come running to me when it's too late. You can only push a person away for so long." With that said the small red head stormed out of the dark haired girl's room, leaving the stunned pale girl alone.

Jade kicked the wooden coffee table, causing it to fall over after she heard the front door slam shut. "Fuck!" she cried out realizing the table had stacks of papers on it. She bent down to pick up the pieces of paper and other items the table had on it. She froze as her fingers hovered over a picture of the chocolate brown eyed girl. She looked so beautiful and had one of the biggest grins on, behind her stood the pale girl with her chin over the tanned shoulder and her arms around the small waist. It had been taken on one of their trips to the beach.

Jade fell back staring at the picture. It seemed like forever since she had seen a genuine smile of -the half-Latina. Since the break-up the Goth had been avoiding the girl like a plague. They only interacted in the small occasional activities Sikowitz had them participate in class. Even during those times, the pale girl could see the pained expression in the brown eyes and half-hearted smile.

Jade stood and placed the picture inside her drawer. Damn her arrogant pride. The young Vega had put her heart out in the open only to have it stepped on. They had been dating for almost six months when the half-Latina decided to tell her the three words the Goth feared so much. Once the girl said them reality hit the dark haired girl and she did the first thing she could think to do. She ran away. It didn't take long for everything to go downhill from that point. The next day the two girls argued endlessly and eventually called it quits.

"I'm sorry, Tori," Jade whispered to herself before closing the drawer. "I just can't love you. It's wrong. I'm not good for you." She watched as a tear drop fell on the once happy brunette and shut the drawer.

* * *

**Kinda short, I know.**

**What did you think?**

**Should I continue?**

**Let me know!**

**I'm working on a couple of one shots (;**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay I know I just posted the first part today, but I just couldn't concentrate on anything without getting this done first.**

**Thank you all for the reviews and alerts ^_^ **

**I'll be switching the POV every chapter (; **

**I do not own Victorious ):**

* * *

**Tori's POV**

The small phone landed on the untouched bed for the fifth time in the last five minutes. It was almost three in the morning at the young Vega could not get to sleep. The school day had been miserably long for the brunette. It had been one of those days. In the last four, almost five weeks, Sikowitz had asked that she and the raven haired girl be the main performers in his improv lessons. It had been one of _those_ days. Sikowitz had called on the two girls.

The moment she was faced with the blue eyes Tori felt a painful pang in her chest. It was the same one she felt the day the girl turn her back on her and ran off. Swallowing the urge to break down in the middle of the stage Tori mustered up the best smile with the use of some happy memories, after all she was an actress. By the time their performance was over it was too late. The brunette realized all the happy memories she had used to keep the masking smile on had been of the pale girl.

Barely managing to keep herself together, Tori all but ran out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang. She wanted to talk to the blue eyed girl more than anything, but it was clear she didn't want to hear what she had to say. She couldn't handle being anywhere near the girl once class was over. Claiming to have a migraine, the young Vega left the school.

Here she was now in the middle of the night unable to push away the memories she had stirred up in class. She couldn't bear with the idea of sleeping in her own bed. Too many memories. Everything had a memory with the Goth. She wanted to talk to someone, _needed_ to talk to someone. Calling Cat again would be too much at this point. She has called the red head most nights since-

Tori looked at the vibrating cellphone. It's three in the morning, she thought. She picked up the object and read the screen.

"Hey, Tori. How are you?" the friendly voice asked.

Tori let out a watery laugh. "Hey, Cat. I'm- I'm okay." She tried her best to keep her tone steady.

The end of the phone was silent for a moment. "Can you open the door, I'm downstairs."

The tan girl's jaw dropped in appreciation and surprise. She was speechless. The red head never failed to amaze her. She hung up the phone and quietly made her way downstairs to open the door to a red head she really needed. "Cat," was the only word that escaped the Latina's lips before she found the small arms wrapping around her.

Tori has no idea how they made it to her room, but the next thing she knows she was in her room on her bed with the red head holding her as she cried her eyes out.

"I knew you weren't okay," the small red head whispered. She stroked the brown locks. It was something her mother did when she cried. It seemed to be calming the girl. "Tori, you can't keep doing this to yourself. It's unhealthy for you."

The brunette sniffled. "I know. I just can't help it, Cat. I love her. I can't stand it. I thought she felt the same way." She began to cry again. She sat up roughly wiping away the tears. "I don't know how much more I can take, Cat." It was eating her inside.

The red head knitted her brows in confusion. "Why did you leave earlier?" she asked carefully

Tori looked down at her hands. "I just remembered." She gave the girl a small smile and lay back. "We used to so happy and the way she looked at me on the stage…I just forgot for one second that it was over." She swallowed a sob.

The small girl nodded hugging the Latina. She wasn't okay. Of course not. Cat knew that from the moment she decided to go home. Jade was being so hard headed, she thought.

"I'm so stupid," the brunette whispered. "She-," she paused debating with or not she wanted to know the answer. "She hates me doesn't she?"

The red head clenched her jaw. "Of course not, Tori. You know how Jade is."

The half-Latina nodded, wincing at the sound of the name. The Goth had hated her once before, why would she decide not to do it again. As much as it hurt her to have the pale girl being so cold toward her, it was okay as long as the girl was not hurting like her. That was all that mattered.

Tori knew Jade better than anyone. She knew how the girl was and she knew when the girl didn't want something she did everything in her power to make sure the message was clear. It was going to be a painful journey. The last month has been more than miserable, but she had to accept the reality of the case. Jade doesn't want her. She's made it more than clear.

Enough is enough, she thought. She had cried long enough. No matter how wrong the idea of moving on felt, it had to be done. For the Goth's sake and her own sake. Jade seemed to be moving on and getting back to how things were before they- before everything. Tori had to do the same. She had to get back to her life. She had to get it through her head. She didn't, couldn't and wouldn't love Jade. It was over

The red head beside her had fallen asleep. She was always going to owe the girl for being at her side, but she had to stop this. She could not continue to disrupt the giggly girl's life. "Thank you," she whispered to the silence.

Tori sighed and leaned into the pillow the dark haired girl would sleep on. No matter how much it was going to hurt, Tori had to try. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be consumed by the thoughts and memories of the raven haired girl one last time. _I love you, Jade,_ she mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Like? Hate?**

**Do you think Tori will make it through?**

**What would you like to happen?**

**You know what to do! {;**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This story seems to be helpful with the writers block I currently have xP**

**I'm not quite sure where I'm headed with this but here it is...**

**Oh I was earlier notified that 'Lost Along the Way' and 'Our Dunes' were both nominated for the 2012 Topaz awards (: **

**Thank you guys! You're all amazing!**

I don't own Victorious xP

* * *

**Cat's POV**

It's hard to have my parents occasionally fighting at home. But it's even harder to having two of my best friends breaking each other's heart, thought the red head. She had caught a ride to school with Tori in the morning. The girl had appeared okay compared to the other night, but it worried Cat to hear the girl thank her. She had not entirely fallen asleep when Tori thanked her. She wasn't asleep either when the girl mumbled the Goth's name. Tori had something up her sleeve. It probably wasn't anything bad but it couldn't be good either. Tori was behaving pretty strange, especially for one who seemed so broken only a few hours ago.

Cat didn't know how she got caught in the middle but it broke her heart to see two girls who clearly loved each other avoid each other. Tori had seemed strangely more upbeat in the morning. The smile she gave her when they arrived at the school almost seemed genuine. Tori had then thanked her and apologized for making the red head girl go over so late at night.

They were now at lunch and Tori was sitting beside her. She wasn't quiet like she had been the last couple of weeks. She was holding a steady conversation with Andre and Beck. Was this an act? Had Tori finally cracked? Cat didn't know whether she should be glad to see the girl so animated or scared.

Cat noticed that the brunette did not flinch like she had every time the Goth joined the group. Jade sat between Robbie and Andre, keeping her gaze fixed on the salad she had bought. Cat was about to speak to Jade, but an almost unrecognizable voice beat her to the punch.

"So Jade, what are you going to do for Sikowitz's project?" Tori asked with a friendly smile.

The Goth looked up looking as baffled as the red head felt. Had Cat woken up in another dimension? Were Jade and Tori not avoiding each other?

Jade tried to focus on the brown eyes that waited expectantly. "What's it to you, Vega?" she answered with an uninterested tone and looked down poking at the salad.

"Just wondering," Tori shrugged at the crude answer and turned to look at her pear phone. "Oh, I have to go. I'll see you guys later." With that the young Vega was gone.

Everyone seemed to be as confused by the young Vega's behavior as much as Cat and Jade were. They all turned to glare at the Goth who carelessly continued to play with her food.

…

Jade was leaning against the wall waiting for the red head to gather her books from the locker. "Tori was acting strange today," she commented.

Cat shrugged and stood, kicking her locker shut. "She's just being herself, Jade." She turned to the girl. "Besides, why do _you_ care? You said it yourself it was better this way." Cat had been furious with the pale girl since lunch had ended. The one time Tori finally decided to talk to her and Jade had blown it with her harsh answer. The girl had tried to talk to the Goth a couple of more times during the day only to be lashed at in the same way.

The Goth flinched at the reminder and nodded. She opened her mouth and closed it before closing it. "It's just that-" she began but was caught off by a familiar voice coming around the corner of the hallway.

"No, I can't. I have plans this weekend, sorry." The girls turned to find the brown haired girl waving away a blonde boy before walking in their direction.

For a moment Cat could have sworn she saw a hint of sadness as Tori glanced between the two girls. "Hey," the brunette smiled. "I was wondering if you wanted to maybe hang out this weekend." She looked at Cat.

Cat could see from the corner of her eye a small smirk grow along the Goth's lips. Please don't Jade, Cat silently pleaded "What happened to your date with lover boy, Vega?" Too late, she cursed herself and bit her tongue fighting back the urge to scream at the Goth.

There it was again, the slight hint of sadness in the brown eyes. It was quickly gone once again as the girl straightened up to answer. "Oh, you heard that." She tightly grasped the straps of the bag over her shoulder. "I didn't feel like going bowling this weekend."

"What's the matter? Afraid he'll cancel on you?" The Goth smirked in amusement at the girl's discomfort. Again Cat had to control the urge to scream.

Tori ignored the girl and turned once more to Cat. "Text me later and let me know. Trina's waiting for me." She waved and ran off.

Once the Latina was gone Cat turned to the Goth. "What the hell was that, Jade?" She was angry.

The girl raised the pierced brow, "What? I was curious as to why she had said no." Jade smirked.

Cat rolled her eyes. She just couldn't seem to stop doing that when she was around the Goth. "I don't get you, Jade. But hey I guess were you're right." She began to walk away.

The pale girl knitted her brows together and followed. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked sounding almost like the red head only with anger seething through her words.

"You said she deserved better. Obviously she does since the one person she cares about only seems to laugh in her face every time she tries to get better!" Cat growled. Jade was really pushing her buttons today.

"What the hell does that mean, Cat? You're supposed to be my best friend! You're supposed to be on my side!" Jade shouted.

"And you're supposed to be with Tori!" Cat retorted. "This isn't about sides. Maybe you were right. _Clearly_ you're not suited for her. She's trying for crying out loud, Jade and all you seem to be able to do laugh in her face. Cut her some slack."

Jade's teeth grinded together in anger, "Cat you know-"

"Cut the crap, Jade! I'm done with your excuses! I'm your best friend, _remember_? I know you! I know you better than anyone else and I know you can't take this! Why are you being so damn stubborn? It's almost like you're trying to-" Her voice dropped once it dawned on her. "Oh no, Jade. No. You can't do that. That's not fair to her!" She pleaded.

"It's none of your damn business!" Jade growled. "Just back off, Cat and leave me alone!"

Cat shook her head. "You really don't have a heart, do you?" She fought back the tears of frustration. "You're going to push away the one person who truly loves you?" She swallowed her rage and walked away leaving the raven haired girl alone in the school.

She didn't have a ride home, but at the moment walking wasn't a problem. Cat needed to clear her head. The two girls were going to drive her insane. Jade was being so cold hearted and it was clear as the day light that Tori was trying desperately to keep Jade in her life.

Cat didn't know how much longer she could bear to watch her best friends in that state. One of them was bound to cave in and who knew what they would do once the reached that point. Tori was going to need to be strong I order to get through to Jade. The only thing Cat could do now was stand on the sideline and pray neither of them did anything they'd really regret.

* * *

**How are we liking the feisty side of our favorite little red head?**

**Like?**

**Hate?**

**What's next?**

**You know what to do!**

**P.S. LATW will be updated no later than Monday night. (;**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First off, thank you for all the alerts and reviews! You're really amazing!**

**Secondly, I have not forgotten about 'Lost Along the Way' I just want the ending to be perfect, if possible [x**

**So I _cannot_ guarantee it will be up by Monday night.**

**This story seems to be flowing out quite quickly.**

**I'm not encouraging any Cori, except for the friendship (;**

**Don't hate Jade, she has her reasons.**

**I'll shut up now. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Victorious. }:**

* * *

The dark room looked like a storm had just hit. Clothes were everywhere, furniture was turned over and there were pieces of unknown glasses scattered all around the floor. No matter what she did, Jade couldn't seem to control her anger. She lay across the undone bed staring at the blinding white ceiling trying to avoid her own thoughts.

The brown haired girl really drove her crazy. The way she fixed her stupid hair and that stupid but adorable smile, and the stupid little laugh she let out when she was nervous. Jade bit her lip. The sad look in the brown eyes before she took off... It wasn't _right_. It didn't belong in those eyes.

Jade huffed and turned on the radio in her pear phone. She skipped the first two songs annoyed by the constant repetition of them at school. She bit her tongue when the next song began to play. Stupid app wouldn't let her skip the damn song.

_So close, a perfect start,_

_So undeniable_

_Fallen apart_

"Why won't you change?" She tried shaking the phone in attempt to shuffle the music.

_So right from wrong_

_So beautiful_

_Truly defining_

_So hard to let go_

"Damn it!"

_She's always knocking door into my thoughts_

Jade quickly wiped away the tears that blurred her vision, shaking the object violently.

_I don't wanna love her_

_I don't want her in my life_

_I don't want her near me_

_But she's so deep inside_

Giving up she threw the phone across the room and turned over on the bed to face the wall. Cat was right, as much as she hated to admit it, the red head had a point. Jade didn't know how much more she could take this. She wasn't trying to do anything. She was just being herself and the half-Latina was making it difficult to be anything but nice.

"_You really don't have a heart, do you?"_ The words echoed in the Goth's head. She sat up and pushed the hair out of her face sighing. "You don't know how much this hurts me, Tori," she whispered. For crying out loud, Jade! Why are you being so damn hard headed? She screamed in her head.

"Because I don't deserve it! I don't fucking deserve it!" she growled at herself, kicking the wall.

"What don't you deserve?" asked the soft voice.

The Goth turned around startled at the familiar voice. She quickly composed herself and stood facing the tan girl who was standing by the doorframe. "What are you doing here?" the pale girl snapped.

The brown eyes scanned the nearly destroyed room before meeting the angry looking blue eyes. "I just wanted to stop by and talk." She lifted rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Well you stopped and you talked. You know the way out," she nodded to the door and began to turn away.

"Jade," Tori took a step closer to the Goth.

"What? What now, Tori?" Jade demanded, facing the girl again.

"We need to talk about…" she paused trying her best to stay intact. She chewed on her lip and fidgeted with the pocket on her jeans.

Jade knitted her brows. She stepped closer to the girl, barely allowing any space between them. "Say it, Tori." She pronounced every vowel in the girl's name slowly. "We need to talk about..." She raised a brow staring at the girl with cold blue eyes.

Tori inhaled a sharp breath. "We need to talk about us," she managed. Her back was now leaning against the wall as she tried to distant herself from the girl.

"Well that wasn't so hard," the Goth said the mocking voice the tan girl disliked so much.

Tori clenched her jaw. "Jade, please! We need to talk about us. I told you I lo-"

"No," Jade growled slamming her fist against the wall close to the brunette's head. "No! Quit saying that!"

The half-Latina flinched and shut her eyes. "I can't! I just can't, Jade!" She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the dark haired girl who had her forehead pressed against the tan shoulder her.

Jade was trying not to let the girl see how much those words affect her. She didn't want to infuse fear into the brunette. It was the last thing she wanted to do, but those were her only instincts. Keep it together, Jade, she told herself.

"Jade," the tan girl whispered cupping the pale face and raising it to look into the blue eyes. "Please, tell me what I did wrong. Why are you treating me like this?"

The pale looked into the brown eyes. She wanted to scream at the girl, beg her to leave her alone. But she found her body had other plans as one of her hands reached under the tan chin. Her thumb brushed underneath the girl's bottom lip. "Tori," she whispered, her lips barely hovering over the Latina's. She searched in the brown eyes and remembered why she was doing this. "How many times do we have to have this conversation? I don't want you."

The brown eyes glanced between the rosy lips and blue eyes. "If you didn't want me we wouldn't be doing this right now," Tori whispered.

Jade fought back the urge to break down and admit to the girl she was right. She just couldn't do it though. She had her reasons. She just couldn't risk it. The pale girl's lips hovered over the brunette's before they retreated. She stepped back, the cold mask back in the blue eyes. "Maybe I just wanted to have a little fun with you."

Tori knitted her brows. "For six months? You can't tell me you didn't feel a single thing during those six months."

A cold smirk appeared on the pale girl's lip. "I was just messing with you, Vega. I was bored and figured, 'why not, should be fun.' And it was. Now the fun is over. Do you understand? _We're_ done. _I'm_done. Quit trying to fix something that was never broken to begin with." She nearly sneered the last words as she looked into the watering brown eyes.

Tori set her jaw. She turned away from the raven haired girl. "I don't believe for a second that it meant _nothing_ to you, Jade." Her voice was small as she stood by the door. "Maybe it meant nothing to you, but to me it meant the world to me." Tori faced the girl once more and let out a hurt laugh. "I guess I was stupid enough to for allowing myself to think for a second that I could love and be loved in return." Broken brown eyes met angry blue. "It was silly of me to think _you_ could fall in love with someone like _me_." She smiled sadly and closed the door behind her leaving the pale girl alone.

Jade's jaw dropped open. Her hand had twitched in desire to reach for the girl. She had wanted to stop the broken hearted girl from walking away. More than anything she wanted to take the girl into her arms to hold her while she whispered mending words, true words, and _real_ words.

All the girl could do now was stare at the empty space where the girl she desperately need had stood. It felt like the burning in her chest was getting worse. The more she hurt Tori, the worst the aching grew. How long was she going to continue this? Could she really handle pushing the one person who really cared for her away? Jade walked over to the drawer and looked at the picture. This was all wrong. It wasn't right at all. Those brown eyes needed to be lit again. She held the picture to her chest and fell to the floor sobbing. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry." The room was quiet with only the small echo of the three words the Goth whispered to herself. "_I love you_."

* * *

**So?**

**Hate?**

**Love?**

**Whatcha think?**

**I kinda have an idea where I'm going with this...**

**What do you want to happen next?**

**Oh! The song lyrics I used were from a the song, "I don't Wanna Love Her," by Brinck**

**I thought it fit. ^_^  
**

**You know what to do! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! I know it's been a while. **

**I haven't forgotten about the finale of 'Lost Along the Way'. I just haven't been in the right state of mind lately and I don't want to finish it off badly.**

**Earlier this week I received some pretty devastating news. A close family friend passed. **

**This chapter was outlined for a quite sometime, it wasn't until now that I finally managed to upload it.**

**I'll do my best not to make you all wait for the next update. **

**I don't know if I like this chapter (x**

**Thank you for the suggestions and reviews, subs, etc. **

**I don't own Victorious!**

* * *

The striking azure eyes had always mesmerized the brunette. The day the blue eyes leaned in and closed before tenderly kissing the half-Latina had been almost like a dream. It had been soft and gentle. Everything the Goth seemed incapable of being. Their first kiss had been six months ago. Tori could have sworn that in that moment her heart stopped. The moment the pale girl's lips met hers was beautiful. She could still feel the Goth's tenderness on her lips when she closed her and thought back to that moment.

From the beginning Tori had known she was crazy about the girl. She never dreamed of sharing six wonderful months with Jade. She had treasured every second of it. Somewhere along the way Tori forgot about the coldhearted girl and fell in love with the real side of the raven haired girl. The side no one else had seen and probably never would see. She could be sweet and gentle. She was caring and funny and... And now she none of those. The brunette sniffled.

She had promised to try and move on for both their sake, but that task had bid only impossibility. The mess in the dark haired girl's room had been enough evidence to show that Jade wasn't okay either. Tori didn't understand why Jade was behaving so coldly toward her. One moment she had been certain they were going to kiss. The look in the blue eyes looked like the first time. Filled with desire and... Tori shook her head. Maybe it was just her imagination. The look in the blue eyes when they pulled back seemed so... It wasn't cold. It wasn't hateful. It was confusion, almost fear.

Despite everything the pale girl said, Tori had a difficult time believing the six months meant nothing. They had to mean something, _anything_, right?

She sighed and prepared herself for school. Three days had passes since the encounter in the Goth's room. Jade wasn't entirely avoiding her now, but her usual harsh remarks were getting worse. Every time the half-Latina spoke the raven haired girl was ready with a retort. Tori took in a deep breath. She could only hope this day would be better, if anything else.

…

Sikowitz was late as usual. Tori looked around the room and spotted the redhead on the farther side of the room. The girl waved her over and patted the seat beside her. "Hey, Tori" the perky girl grinned. "How are you?"

Tori smiled back, "A little tired. Trina stayed up rehearsing for the musical last night. You can imagine how lovely that sounded." She rolled her eyes. Trina had been rehearsing the night before, but that wasn't the entire reason as to why she was so tired. She gave the small girl a reassuring smile. She knew Cat wasn't buying it.

The red head stared at her skeptically. She didn't believe the brunette but not wanting to press on she nodded and faced the class once Sikowitz popped in through the window. "Alright class let's start with an activity! Jade and-"

Tori was searching in her bag, double checking she had her project for the following class. She had been working on it for weeks. She couldn't risk losing it. She looked up in confusion when she realized the class had fallen silent. The dark haired girl was standing on the middle of the stage staring at her with an amused smirk.

Sikowitz cleared his throat. "Tori, will you please join Jade on the stage?"

The brunette nodded, avoiding the scrutinizing glare from pale girl. Cat gave a reassuring smile and encouraged her to go on.

"Now, you two are going to play a couple," Jade rolled her eyes and turned around giving the brunette her back. "Who has just confessed their dying love. And action!" Sikowitz finished explaining. He stepped aside and watched as the raven haired girl turned to face the tan girl.

Tori inhaled a deep breath and took a step toward the girl. "There's something you need to know. I-I love you," she managed staring into the blue eyes. She was an actress. She was acting. She didn't mean it. _Right_?

The raven haired girl shook her head. She stepped back and pursed her lips. "No, you don't," she knitted her brows together. The look in her eyes was almost disgust.

"Oh, a twist!" announced Sikowitz, amused by the sudden turn to the situation.

The brunette reached out to grab the pale hand. "I'm crazy about you, baby. Why don't you believe me?" She stepped closer focusing her attention on the girl. It was just a small scene, Tori told herself, just for the class.

Again the girl stepped back. "Because _I don't want you_." Jade took a few steps closer. She looked down at their hands. Her eyes narrowed down at the realization. A small smirk appeared along her lips as blue eyes met brown. "Sound familiar?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

The brown eyes blinked rapidly, trying to ignore what the girl had just said and trying to keep herself together. "Just tell me what I need to do? I'll do anything to prove it, please," she pleaded. Tori tried desperately to push away the memories of the similar scenario that had occurred between the two girls five weeks ago.

Jade growled. "Don't you listen? I said I don't want you!" She pulled her hand back and watched as the brunette nodded. Brown eyes were now pooling with tears. The two girls were so caught up in the moment they failed to hear Sikowitz call out to them. Tori excused herself and left the classroom and headed straight to the restroom ignoring the red head who tried to stop her.

Tori leaned over the sink, heaving. No matter what she did it seemed so hard to move on. She didn't want to forget the dark haired girl, she didn't want to lose the image of the sweet and caring Goth. But every time she was around the girl it felt like her heart was being stabbed over and over again. The blue eyes didn't always look so heartless. She didn't understand. Was it her? Was she the problem? Maybe it was time for Tori to accept the reality of the situation. Jade didn't want her. If she was going to be happy again she had to start her life over. She had to start fresh. She washed her face and made her way back the class, her mind set.

Tori hadn't realized she'd been gone for so long. The bell had rung and the hallways were packed as she walked to Sikowitz class. As the class approached she could barely make out a couple of familiar voices that seemed to be arguing. She approached the room quietly and stood outside recognizing the two voices.

* * *

**A/N: Well?**

**How was it?**

**Who could the two voice belong to?**

**Hmm... (;**

**You know what to do!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Here the next chapter! (;

Hope you enjoy!

P.S I would love to go to Antarctica! I love penguins!

**I don't own Victorious** x{

* * *

**Cat's POV**

Cat had been watching the scene play out calmly. The moment Sikowitz asked the two girls to join the stage she knew it was going to end badly. She had been biting her tongue the entire time she had been watching the

Tori had explained how things had gone between Jade and her the day she decided to tell her she loved her. Just watching the scene play out caused the red head's stomach to knot. She wasn't far from the stage. She heard the cutting remark Jade pointed out to the brunette in nearly a whisper. The brown eyes had immediately cracked at the words and Cat could clearly see she was trying not to lose it.

When Sikowitz announced the end of the activity she watched with concerned eyes as the girl nearly ran out of the room. She tried calling after her but it had been too. The rest of the class time the furious brown eyes burned holes into the back of the Goth's head, who sat a row ahead of her. She knew Jade was aware of the eyes watching as she tried not to squirm with discomfort. Deep down, Cat knew Jade wished she could take back what she had said. She was running out if patience with the dark haired girl. Cat was growing furious as time passed. Tori had yet to return to class. Jade had really done it this time. When the bell rang and there was no sign of the brunette, Cat found herself quickly beside the Goth and took a firm grip of the pale wrist. She held in her in place until the room had cleared completely.

"That's it, Jade! Don't you think you've done enough damage?" she snapped when they were alone.

The Goth smirked. "Well someone's in a bad mood."

Cat growled. "Damn it, Jade! Just fuck off! I don't get you! One second you're all upset about Tori and the other you're nearly pushing her off a bridge. Why? What are you trying to accomplish here?"

Jade gritted her teeth. "I thought I told you to back off." She was trying to keep her temper down.

"Why are you doing this?" Cat pressed.

"Because I want to _hate her_!" Jade shouted. The last three words echoed in the empty classroom.

Cat stepped back appalled and speechless. She needed to knock some real sense into the raven haired girl. What was is it going to take to get the message through to her? She loved Tori. They glared at each other both angry. Cat opened her mouth to speak and closed once more. The two girls turned around at the sound of a cry coming from the doorway. The brunette was standing in the middle of the doorway with one hand over her mouth and tears streaming down the small tan cheeks. Cat's eyes widened. _No_, she thought. Tori had heard.

"Tori," Jade whispered looking into the broken brown eyes before they turned away leaving the two girls alone once more.

They had neglected the fact that the young Vega had left her belongings in the room when she had run off. Cat stared at the open door her mouth gaped open. She turned to look at the Goth silently begging her to go after the brunette. "Jade!" She nodded to the wide open door.

She growled impatiently. "It's not _my_ place, Jade! _You_ need to fix this! Fix it before it's too late!" She ran off after the girl hoping to catch up to her. She had to get to Tori and try to calm her. This was getting out of hand.

"Tori! Tori, wait!" She called out when she found the girl wiping away tears by her locker. She tried to walk off but Cat grabbed her by the elbow and turned her back around. "Wait, please!"

"What? I don't need to hear anything else, Cat." She tried to pull away. Cat had quite the iron grip.

"Tori, just listen-" Cat tried but failed as she was cut off.

"No, Cat! I've had enough of this! I thought I could handle this, but I-I just can't…" she dropped her head trying to keep from crying. "She hates me," she whispered. Her gaze remained fixed on the plain tiled floor as she spoke. "She hates me and… and I just can't. I can't be in this school knowing that the girl I love, hates me." Tori looked up allowing her tears to freely fall. "I love her Cat, and it's just too much. I've tried so hard to move one, but I just can't."

Cat released the tan hand. "What are you saying, Tori?" She stepped back. It was then that the red head noticed the dim locker door that hung open. The words were no longer lit and the inside of it was now empty. "Tori what are you doing? Where are all your books and pictures?"

Tearful brown eyes scanned the confused red head's eyes. Cat knew the answer. She only hoped she was wrong.

"I spoke to Lane earlier this week. I told him this would be my final week here in Hollywood Arts," Tori finally answered.

Cat's brows knitted together. "You're leaving? B-but you can't! You can't go back to your old school. You _belong_ at this school, Tori."

Tori shook her head. "I don't belong here. I can't be here anymore. Everything reminds me of-" She sighed shaking her head. "Tomorrow is my last day."

Cat felt her eyes burn with rage. She wanted to cry and scream. Had it really come down to this?

"Don't be sad, Cat. I'll come around to see your performances." She gave a small smile.

Cat set her jaw. "I'm not sad. I'm disappointed in you." Confusion crossed the brunette's face. "You're the one always talking about not giving up and yet here you are doing it yourself!" Cat stepped back in anger. "So what if things get a little hard, you can't quit now!"

Tori pushed back her hair and let out an exasperated sigh, "I knew you wouldn't understand, Cat."

Cat scoffed bitterly, "Understand? What wouldn't I understand? That you and Jade are having a _very_ difficult time getting along? That you and Jade can't _stand_ being in the same room? Because trust me, Tori I more than understand! I've been in the middle of it for a month! I know it's hard but please don't give up! Not now! You've made it through a month. You just can't give up now." Her voice was small again. She had finally released what had been eating at for that last month. She had been caught in the middle of the entire fight and she knew perfectly well how much this was affecting the young Vega.

"She hates me, Cat!" Tori cried. "The only reason I've made it this far is because I held on to the tiniest hope that maybe just _maybe_there was the smallest chance that she might love me back, but she hates me! I-I just can't handle that!" She wiped away the tears before continuing. "I'm sorry you were caught in the middle of this. I really am, but this isn't about me anymore. It's about Jade. I'll make it easier for everyone and just leave." She sighed. "I'm sorry, Cat. I'm not giving up. Believe me, giving up is the last thing I'd do where Jade is concerned. I'm accepting the reality. She hates me and that's the reality. I can't be in this school any longer knowing that the girl I love hates me." Tori's face contorted painfully. "I just can't, Cat I'm sorry."

Cat could see how broken the brunette was. She clenched her jaw. For once she was frozen in place and speechless. Tori had finally cracked. Jade's words had really taken their toll on her this time and there were no words that she could say to make all better like she had many times before. She watched as a painfully weak smile appeared along the girl's lips.

Cat reached to comfort the girl but stop midair at the almost nonexistent voice.

"I _don't_ hate you," said the barely audible voice.

* * *

Well?

How'd you like it?

Let me know what you think! (;

You what to do!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I know I haven't quite explained Jade's reasoning, but trust me, it's coming up soon [ ;

It'll be a while before I update again. I have finals coming up and need to concentrate on them

Well, hope you enjoy!

I don't own Victorious! )":

* * *

**Jade's POV  
**  
"_I don't hate you_," Jade whispered. Long after the red head had run off the look she had stood in the empty classroom staring at the empty doorway. The way the brown eyes had looked at her when they heard the angry words was… it was… it just wasn't right. Cat had told her countless of times how much Tori cried over her. She had not once seen her cry after they broke up. Even on the day she showed up at her place, the girl remained intact. The moment the cry came from the door and the broken brown eyes met the startled blue, Jade knew she had crossed the line. It had been wrong of her to remind the girl of how she had been rejected. It had been so wrong. She had cursed herself the moment the words left her lips on the stage. It had been an acting exercise, but neither of them had been acting. She wanted to chase after Tori when she ran out of the class, but her pride had taken the best of her.

She didn't hate Tori. She couldn't. It had been said in the heat of the moment with Cat and now things had gone from bad to worse. Tori was the last person who should be hurting. Jade didn't mean those words. No she didn't. She had tried desperately to push away the girl, but no matter what she did, the feelings she kept repressing seemed to always try and resurface. She wanted nothing more than to take the girl in her arms and hold her. She wanted to tell her the truth, but it seemed like every time she wanted to give into her feelings the images of her broken hearted mother would pull her back.

Jade struggled with herself. She kicked a couple a chairs in the process before accepting what she had to do. Cat was right, she was the only one who could make things right. She ran along to try and catch up with the young Vega. Despite what she was trying to avoid, it was clear that Jade alone had done more damage to Tori than her father had done to her mother. She was done fighting. She couldn't stand to hurt Tori anymore. It wasn't going to be easy but she wasn't going to give up. Not after all the pain she had put the brunette through. She wanted to be a better person for Tori. As she approached the end of the hall she heard the two girls talking.  
Jade had to bite her tongue when she heard the young Vega was leaving. She had really pushed it. What would she do with herself if Tori was no longer around? She listened to the angry cries of the red head and the numb words of the half-Latina. "…_the girl I love hates me._" Her voice was broken. Jade moved closer in time to see the tan girl's face contort in pain. "_I just can't, Cat_."

Jade shook her head angrily at herself for making the girl hurt so much. The pained forced smile struck Jade deeply. "I don't hate you," she spoke louder when brown eyes looked up at her.  
Cat stared at her in disbelief before stepping aside to allow the dark haired girl access to the brunette. Tori blinked a couple of times. She fidgeted uncomfortably when Jade was close. "I don't hate you, Tori," she said again. Tori was refusing to meet her eyes now. She was wiping at her eyes furiously as she looked to the side.

"I'm sorry," she reached out to touch the girl's moist cheek. The girl tensed before relaxing and turning to look at her. How could she have been so cruel? How could she have hurt the girl so much?

The brown brows knitted together. "Y-You're _sorry_? Jade, I told you that I loved you and you threw it back in my face! You laughed at me and you said you ha-" her words were lost as she began to cry.

Jade took hold of the girl and hugged her as she cried. "I wanted to hate you! I wanted so much to hate you!" Tori cried. She tried to pull away from the pale girl, but Jade had a firm grip on her. "But I can't because I love you!"

The Goth could only nod as she swallowed a cry. She didn't know how to make this right. What could she possibly say to mend the girl she loved? Yes, she was finally admitting it. Jade West was in love with Tori Vega. "I'm so sorry, Tori. I never meant to hurt you like this."

The brunette pushed herself back from the Goth's hold. She looked at the pale. "I don't understand you. You've been so cold and so hurtful these last couple of weeks why does it suddenly matter to you that you've managed to make me cry once again? Why? Why now?" she cried.

"Because I love you!" Jade cried out. Tori blinked stunned. "I love you, Tori. And I can't handle hurting you any longer." Jade felt ashamed. She felt so stupid. Why would she believe her now?

"You sure have a rotten way of showing it," Tori sniffled.

Jade gave a small sad smile. "It wasn't my intention at all. I wanted to tell you after you said it but then my parents' relationship began to play in my head and I just couldn't stand the idea of you loving me one day and then one day having you hate me." It hadn't been the first time someone had told the Goth they loved her. Beck had told her he loved her. But it had been different with him. She had loved him, but she wasn't _in love_with him. That's what scared her. She was in love with Tori.

Tori stared in confusion. "What do your parents have to do with any of this?"

Jade searched in the brown eyes. Tori knew about Jade's parents and how they had divorced. The memory of her parents wasn't the best. She had been in middle school when they had finally decided to file the papers. All the happy memories she had once had of her parents had been thrown away in the ugly outcome of the divorce. Jade remembered hearing her mother cry herself to sleep every night for almost two years. They had once been so in love and now they looked at each other with pure loath.

Jade didn't want that. "Tori, I just couldn't bear with the idea of our relationship ending like my parents' did. They loved each other so much and now they can't even look each other in the eye. I couldn't bear with the idea of having you hate me after you loved me. I just figured it was best to have you hate me now before I did something stupid that would eventually make you hate me." She dropped her gaze. "I didn't want to break your heart like my father broke my mother's." She looked up with tearful eyes. It was too late though, she thought to herself. She _had_broken Tori's heart. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you at all. I didn't want to..." She lost her words and shook her head dropping her gaze. Her hands rolled into tight fists at her side as she cursed herself. "That's no excuse for my behavior. I don't deserve your forgiveness, Tori. I know I don't. I'm such an awful person. I've managed to hurt the one person who means the world to me."

Tori remained silent. She clenched her jaw and sighed. "You're so stupid, Jade."

Jade flinched keeping her eyes down.

"You're stupid for thinking that I could ever hate you," Tori continued. "I know you. I know how you are. You have a mean side but you also have a _deeper_ side of you. A _happier_ side. And I know that is who you really are. I want you for who you are. I don't expect you to change and become Ms. Sunshine. I love you for who you are. You're nothing like your father. And you're right, you _don't_ deserve my forgiveness."

Jade nodded.

"But I just can't see myself without you in my life," Tori gave a small smile when the blues eyes met the brown eyes. "I haven't forgiven you just yet, Jade. You really hurt me and I don't know how long it'll take to heal but if you're willing to give me some time maybe we can make this work."

Jade nodded. "I'll wait however long it takes." She tried not to show the hope she was feeling. She furrowed her brows in concern recalling the earlier conversation between the red head and the brunette. "But you said tomorrow was your last day." The blue eyes began to water. She blinked rapidly trying to keep herself composed.

Tori smiled. "You really think they'll think twice about letting me stay?"

Jade smirked. "Not even a doubt." She cupped the tan cheek and stepped closer. "I don't know what I would do if you weren't here," she whispered. She wanted so much to kiss the girl but she knew it wasn't right. Not yet. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She stroked the tan cheek wiping away the tears before leaning to kiss the cheek tenderly. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

A/N Well?

That was interesting. x]

Love?

Hate?

What did you think?

How do you think they'll do?

For some reason I could hear Vulnerable by Secondhand Serenade every time I wrote Tori's POV

Review please! (;


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Hey! It's been a while I know x]

But here the next chapter to out lovely Jori story.

Thank you for all the reviews and alerts I really appreciate them (:

I have the **next two chapter outlined** so it won't take as long as it did this time around.

I have my last Final tomorrow (; Yay! Finally!

Anyway! Enjoy!

**I do not own Victorious :P**

* * *

**Tori's POV**

Two weeks had passed since the two girls had their heart to heart in the hallway. Tori had been heartbroken when she heard the Goth in the classroom. The only thoughts running through her mind as she ran out of the room had been of words the pale girl had said. _She hated her_. As she had approached her locker she had tried to think of ways to make herself hate the girl back. She didn't want to be in love with Jade anymore. It was hurting too much. The pain was just too much. She had thought about the Goth hating her, but it was different when it came to actually hearing the words from the girl herself.

The hate the young Vega had been trying to stir up had quickly disappeared the moment the blue eyed girl made an appearance. It felt like the world had stood still when the girl approached her with the same pain reflected in her eyes. The agonized look in the blue eyes had nearly caused Tori to break. She could see the sincerity behind every word Jade spoke but it had not changed how much she had hurt her. She had been taken by surprise. She had not expected Jade to show up. She'd _hoped_ deep down, but nevertheless she had not really expected her to follow. It nearly stopped her heart, but when Jade told her she loved her everything in the world seemed to make sense again. It made her go numb all over. Jade loved her. _Jade West loved her_.

Jade hadn't been joking when she said she'd do anything. In the last two weeks Jade had made a great turn around in her behavior and attitude toward the brunette. She had been more than nice, it almost felt like a dream to Tori. She wasn't sure if she'd been having a nightmare the entire time Jade had been cold to her, all she knew was that the real Jade was back. The masked blue eyes were gone and were now replaced with the adoring blue eyes that always seemed to be glued on the brunette.

After they had talked it through the two girls had fallen into a casual routine. The two girls would head to the young Vega's home after school to do their homework and as a reward to finishing their assignments they would relax by watching some television. They had been watching a movie for a while now. Jade had finished her work before Tori and was now focusing her attention to the gory scene playing out on the screen. She had brought along a couple of movies, she didn't like the variety the Vega's had.

Tori smiled and looked up at the Goth who was settled by the foot of the bed. She had her chin rested over her hands as she watched the television. As if on cue the blue-green eyes locked with the brown. "What?" asked the pale girl looking down at the brunette. Her textbooks and papers sat on the floor beside the brown haired girl.

"Nothing," Tori smiled. She looked back down at the textbook in her lap and sighed. Maybe they were taking things too slow. It had now been two months since they had broken up and even though they weren't entirely Splits Ville they weren't entirely an item either. Wasn't two weeks enough? It had been almost two months since they had last kissed. Occasionally their hands would brush against each other but neither initiated the holding. It was driving the brunette out of her wits. Jade was being more than patient. She wasn't pressing anything on her. They weren't even holding hands for crying out loud! Maybe it was part of the dark haired girl's guilt. But hadn't she been the one who wanted the time and space? Was it enough? Would it ever be enough? She had to admit she was still a little hurt, but she didn't want them to be dwelling on it anymore. It was in the past.

"Easy there, Vega. I can practically see the smoke coming out of your ears," Jade smirked in amusement.

Tori looked up, her face crimson from embarrassment. She had not realized she'd been mumbling to herself.

Jade scooted closer to the girl. "You okay?" Jade furrowed her brows. The space between them was only centimeters apart. The blue eyes glanced between the brown eyes and rosy slips.

"Jade," Tori whispered. Her attention was quickly diverted when she noticed a piece of paper sticking out of the Goth's textbook. She reached out to grab the piece of paper but her hand was detained. She looked up at the startled blue eyes questioningly.

Jade cleared her throat and sat up releasing the tan wrist. "Don't," her voice was small.

Tori raised a brow before attempting to reach for the paper once again. "Tori wait!" Before the half- Latina could blink she found herself pinned to the ground with the dark haired girl straddling her hips. The pale girl blushed at their closure. Tori glanced up at the piece of paper in her hand. She tried to wiggle free her wrist from the Goth's hold. "What is it?" Tori asked curiously.

"Nothing. They're just some math problems," Jade mumbled, her cheeks turning a crimson shade.

Tori chuckled. "That's a history book, Jade."

Jade furrowed her brows. "Same difference."

"Come on let me see," Tori smiled gently trying to sit up.

Jade sighed in defeat and sat back. She turned her head to the side as the brunette read what she had written.

"Do you mean it?" replied the timid voice.

Jade faced the tan girl in disbelief. "Of course I do." Without a second thought Jade's hand was cupping the soft caramel cheek. "I love you, Tori." Jade whispered. Before the girl could say another word a pair of warm and familiar lips cut her off. Jade quickly jumped back startled. "I-er- I have to go," she mumbled standing.

"Jade, wait!" Tori pushed her books aside and stood. "Please don't go. I didn't mean to upset you."

Jade smiled softly. Her cheeks were a light red. "I want to do this the right way, Tori. I really want to kiss you," she flushed, cheeks turning a shade darker. "I just don't want you to think I'm trying to rush you." Tori could see there was more to what the girl was telling her, but she decided not to press on the subject.

Tori blinked. Jade West was _nervous_? "Jade, _I_ kissed _you_. I pretty sure that means I want you to kiss me."

The blue eyes seemed to be studying her. "Let's do this the proper way." She stepped closer to the half-Latina. A hand reached out to caress the tan cheek. "Go on a date with me?" Blue eyes sparkled in the dim light.

Tori smiled. Jade West sounded almost scared. Was she afraid she'd reject her? Why wouldn't she. After the way she had behaved it seemed like Jade was walking on broken glass around Tori. Tori gave a gentle smile before leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss the dark haired girl. The Goth was hesitant at first before deciding to kiss back. "I'd love to go on a date with you," Tori smiled when the broke apart to breathe.

Jade had her eyes closed, her nostrils were flared as she attempted to regain herself control. When the blue eyes met the brown again they were filled with such delicate adoration and desire. Jade smiled and kissed the girl once more before they exchanged their goodbyes for the evening.

Once the pale girl had gone Tori folded up the piece of paper. She lay across her bed and closed her eyes. In just three more days they would be going on a date. Tori smiled to herself. Jade really did want this to work. She sighed at the memory of the Goth's relieved smile when the brunette said yes. It had been two torturous months for the two girls. Tori could see that Jade was trying to start from a fresh plate. She yawned getting comfortable in her bed. For once in what felt like a lifetime, Tori knew she was going to rest in peace. The words on the note echoed in her head as she drifted off to sleep. "_I love you, Tori_." A content smile appeared along the half-Latina's lips as she whispered into the night, "I love you, Jade."

* * *

**A/N:** So?

Whatcha think?

Hmm what's next for our favorite couple.

I'm debating on whether or not I should** bump this story up to 'M'. **Should I? Let me know (;

Review please! ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**I do not own Victorious }":**

* * *

**Cat's POV**

Cat watched in amusement as the dark haired girl paced around the small rose colored bedroom. Jade had texted her late the night before asking that they meet as soon as possible. Cat had replied in her sleepy haze that she'd meet with her first thing in the morning. "You asked Tori out on a date. So what's the problem?" Here she was now watching her best friend panic. Jade was a complicated person. That was more than clear at this point. It had taken her long enough to see that she really didn't want to lose Tori. She rolled her eyes mentally as she remembered how it had taken the Goth to nearly lose the brunette before she came to her senses.

Cat had quietly left the girls alone to talk in the hallway once Jade had shown up. Secretly she had actually been surprised Jade listened to her. Deep down she had feared Tori was actually going to leave. She had feared that Jade was just going to sit back and watch her walk away. When she appeared in the hallway she wanted so much to shout, "Finally!" It took all her strength to swallow the urge and walk away to let the girls work out their problems. She was glad to see the outcome of it. Jade was back to her actual self. She didn't have that fake I hate Tori mask. Tori was glowing again. She was talking again and laughing, really laughing and no forced smiles. There were no more cold and empty bickering between the two girls. They were trying.

"I know it's not a big deal, it's just that...Crap!" Jade knitted her brows together in frustration.  
"It'll be the first time we actually go out on a date since she told me she...and that I..."

Cat stood up from the bed and walked over to the girl. She grabbed the girl by her shoulders and held her firmly in place. "Jade, breathe. It's Tori we're talking about here. Why are you so anxious?"

Cat had been observing the pale girl's behavior since that encounter in the hallway. She could tell that Jade was putting the effort to make all up to the young Vega, but it also seemed like she was having a battle with herself. "What's really eating at you, Jade? I know you're glad to have Tori back but there's something else bothering you. What is it?"

Blue eyes seemed to be lost as they looked down at the red head. She broke the embrace and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. "She knows I love her, Cat. That's not the problem. She loves me and I love her, but I'm just worried that we'll rush back into all of this and just wind up getting hurt." A frustrated wrinkle appeared across the dark brows.

Cat could see this was really affecting the girl. She rested her hand over the tight fist and sighed. "Jade, you two dated for six months and you've been slowly working on it for two weeks now. You're not rushing into anything. You're picking up where you left off. It's okay to be afraid, but you can't give up when it gets hard. That's what love is about. You have to make it through the good times _and_the hard times together. As long as you're both trying you'll be alright." She smiled gently. "Don't let your rotten behavior get in the way of your true feelings." Jade tried to speak only to have the red head cut her off. "I know you feel guilty for the way you treated her, but if you keep dwelling over that you'll never be able to show her how much you truly love her."

Jade pursed her lips. She stared at the red head for a moment before mustering the right words to say. She chuckled and nodded. "Thanks, Cat for _once_ you're actually right."

Cat raised a brow, "For once?"

Jade rolled her eyes, "Okay, fine. You were right. Happy? Yes you were right about me being in love with Tori."

Cat raised a brow expectantly.

Jade growled. "What? What else?"

Cat giggled and stood. "Jeez Jade you need to relax. You know you can literally cut through the tension between Tori and you."

Jade blushed. "Can it, Valentine!"

Cat smirked in amusement as it dawned on her. "Wait you and Tori _have_ haven't you?" The answer was silently given as the pale girl's crimson cheeks darkened.

"Anyone who thinks you're an airhead is a complete idiot." Jade muttered as she stood. "Just drop it, Valentine. I didn't come here to have you banter on about my sex life! We've been going out for six months, okay." A mischievous smile grew along the pale girl's lips. "Speaking of tension, what's with those looks you and Shapiro exchange lately?

It was Cat's turn to blush. She pouted and looked around her room.

Jade smirked, "Ah, so I wasn't imaging you two leaving the janitor's closet together the other day."

Cat punched the pale girl's arm. "Okay, okay I get it. No more sex life mocking. Jeez, at least one of us is getting-"

"Cat," Jade warned.

The small redhead laughed in defeat. She had missed this Jade. Sure Cat was known for her clumsiness at school but Jade knew better than to believe the actress was really that much of an airhead. Cat had missed all the friendly bantering between her and the Goth. They'd always joke around but it seemed like Jade had been in a darker place in the past month. It just felt good to have her best friend back. "You and Tori will be fine, okay." Cat smiled reassuringly. "Now maybe it'll loosen you up if you get some." With that said the small red head ducked and ran out of the room as an annoyed Jade West chased after her.

This wasn't over. There was definitely something more eating at the girl. Jade West was a grudge holder. She wasn't going to allow this to go without any penance. Even if it meant she had to hold it against herself. Cat tried not to worry about it, she just hoped Jade would be able to see past it this time. For both her and Tori.

* * *

**A/N: So whatcha think?**

**It a while sorry. I'm feeling a little discouraged with this story,**

**Shall I continue it?**

**Let me know what cha think.**

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Enjoy! (;**

**I LOVED 'Tori goes Platinum'! It was amazing! **

**Don't own Victorious }:**

* * *

Jade picked at her nails. She had been sitting in her room staring at the plain white wall for almost an hour now. The date with Tori was scheduled for seven. Jade had two more hours before it the big date. The conversation between Cat and her kept playing in her head. She had a point. They were just trying to pick up where they left off. Somewhere along in all her thinking she had picked up her cellphone. She stared down at the text message she had received.

_Can't wait to see you (;_

_-Tori_

"Fuck!" Jade cried out. She was feeling more than frustrated with herself. The last couple of days had quickly passed and though she had been looking forward to the date, now that the time was approaching she found herself in a dilemma. She desperately wanted to go on the date but she couldn't do it. It wasn't right. She had hurt Tori too much. What good was it to try and fix something that was destined to fail? She didn't deserve to be happy. Not after breaking the brunette's heart. She didn't want to hurt her. This was going to be the last time. She picked the phone ready to call. She stared at the image of the half-Latina. The least she could do was tell her in person. Jade grabbed her jacket and truck keys. "Last time," she mumbled as she walked out the door.

**...**

The pale hand trembled as it reached out to knock on the familiar wooden door. The Goth's heart was beating furiously against her chest. On the way to the Vega's residence Jade had tried to conjure reasons as to why things between her and Tori would be okay. The only thought that would constantly keep defeating the adverse reasons was Tori. Just Tori. She was beautiful, amazing and just simply breathtaking. Tori loved _her_. That seemed to overtake the green-eyed girl's negative thoughts.

As the door swung open Jade inhaled a sharp breath. The way the young Vega glowed reminded Jade why she loved her so much. She wasn't even dressed yet. She didn't have to be to look breathtaking. Tori wore a pair of faded gray Hollywood Arts sweatpants and a dark velvet colored shirt that hung loosely over her right shoulder. Jade swallowed hard as she forced her gaze to meet the stunned brown eyes.

"Jade, you're early." Tori glanced at the time on her pearphone making sure the time was right.

Jade's mouth felt suddenly dry. Could she do it? Could she really break Tori's heart again? "I-I just wanted to..." she trailed off trying to organize her thoughts. Damn it! It was impossible to think let alone speak when the brunette was only steps away from her.

Tori looked at her with concern. After everything she had put her through she was still worried. She still cared.  
"We need to-" Jade tried again only to be cut off by an all too familiar voice.

"Tori! Tori is that Dean?" Trina shouted from the stairs.

She had a _date_? Jade thought. She rolled her eyes in annoyance as Tori smiled apologetically. "Sure is sweet pea," Jade answered sarcastically from the doorway.

The two girls laughed as the older Vega groaned in disappointment and stormed off back to her room. As their laughter subsided Jade met the chocolate brown eyes. Did she want to hurt her again? She was so happy. She was laughing. She was laughing with _her_.

"What's wrong?" Auburn brown knitted together once more concerned.

_No_. She didn't. She _couldn't_. Not when those eye were looking at her like that. Jade shook her head took two steps and cupped the small tan face in her hands before gently kissing the young Vega. "Nothing," she whispered with a small smile along her lips. "I love you, Tori."

The smile Tori gave her assured Jade she had made the right choice. "I love you, Jade." Those words alone were enough to make her knees go weak. She was crazy about the brunette. She knew she couldn't break her heart. Not again. This wasn't going to be easy. It was a process of time. Jade really hated herself for hurting the brunette, but she wasn't about to do it again. Tori deserved better than that. It was clear in the brown eyes that she wanted the dark haired girl. It was going to take everything Jade was to be a better person. But with Tori by her side she knew it was all going to be worth it because Tori loved her. Her love was enough. _Right_? She pushed aside any intruding negative thoughts and followed behind as Tori led them up to her room so she could finish preparing for their date. Tori was going to love what Jade had prepared for them. She smiled in content as they made their way through the Vega home.

* * *

**A/N: It's been a while and ****I know it was a short chapter, but more is to come soon (:**

**A special thanks to Ameha Kay. Thank you very much! You're awesome!**

**Again thank you for all the alerts and reviews.**

**Coming up is the date (;**

**Haha let me know what you think!  
**

**Please review!**

**P.S. I'll update Serendipity later this week ^_^**

**Don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Finally and update! Thank you for being patient and keeping up. I appreciate all the reviews and alerts!**

**Haha I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update this story, but as promised, her it is (;**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Victorious! ):**

* * *

Tori had been caught off guard when Jade showed up at her doorstep. She hadn't expected her for another hour. The look the pale girl wore concerned her. She almost looked scared just like she did the day the spoke in the hallway. Whatever had been distressing the green-eyed girl had vanished the moment they both laughed. After Tori had led them to her room Jade had done everything to avoid the brunette's gaze. Tori smiled amused at the girl as she squirmed in discomfort. Taking one final look in the mirror, Tori took a few steps from where she had been fixing her hair and walked over to the dark haired girl. Gently she leaned down and captured the Goth's lips in a soft kiss, catching the other girl by surprise. The kiss soon grew heated and Tori found herself straddling the pale girl's hips as it continued to intensify, her fingers curling into the dark locks. Jade was the first one to break away. Tori sat back catching her breath as she watched the girl before her. She had her eyes closed and her nostrils flared as she breathed in.

When green eyes met the brown once more Jade softly caressed the tan cheek. "We should get going," she whispered her voice sounding almost husky.

Tori grabbed the small duffel bag and grabbed the pale girl's hand. "Ready!" she grinned.

**...**

"Jade, where are you taking me?" the brown eyes glared at the dark haired girl who continued to ignore her as she drove, her eyes on the rode the entire time. They'd been on the road for almost an hour now and Tori was beginning to grow anxious. "You know if you weren't my girlfriend, I'd think you were kidnapping me," Tori whined, crossing her arms.

Both Tori and Jade blushed at the sudden outburst the brunette had made. _Girlfriend_? Tori turned and faced the window and admired the sunset trying to hide her crimson cheeks. They were girlfriends again, right?

The silence caused the pale girl to smirk. "Maybe if you're quiet, I'll be nice and let you in on my _evil_ plan," Jade said, quirking her eyebrows in amusement.

Tori was about to speak again when the vehicle came to a sudden stop in a driveway in front of a light blue house. She stared in awe as she took in the sight of the double floored house. It was a bit dark out, but the setting sun gave the small house a breathtaking sight. "What are we doing here?" she turned to look at the dark haired girl but she was already out the door and opening the Tori's.

"I'll show you," Jade smiled grabbing the brunette's hand. She had the duffel bag over one shoulder and a key in her free hand.

Jade led them to the door and opened the beach home, flicking the lights on from the wall near the door.

"T-this is your place?" Tori asked in shock as she walked into the living room. It had a medium sized couch that faced the chimney and a couple of photos that surrounded the sky blue walls. The kitchen had a small table fit for two. It was cozy and just...

"It's my parent's actually. Do you like it?" Jade asked closing the front door and setting the bags by the stairs.

Tori turned, her mouth gaped opened. "It's amazing!" she grinned. She made her way to the Goth and placed a quick but sweet kiss on her lips. "I love it."

Jade grinned. "Well there's more." She took the smaller girl's hand and led them to the back door. "It's a private beach." Jade's voice was small.

Tori was nearly on the verge of tears as she took in the sight. The smooth sand looked so welcoming and the waves seemed to be calm at the moment. She covered her mouth in attempt to keep from crying. It was just so beautiful. Jade had set this all up. For them. For _her_.

Jade panicked as she watched the tan girl's reaction. Tears couldn't be a good sign. "Did I do something wrong. I'm sorry. We can leave if-"

A pair of lips cut off her rambling. "Nothing's wrong. It's..." Tori smiled. "You just never cease to amaze me, Jade. I love it. It's beautiful."

Jade blushed and nodded wiping the girl's tears. "Come on then. I did say this was a date," she grinned. She set up a blanket over a small dune. She had prepared a small picnic for the two to enjoy as they watched the sunset. "I wanted it to be special," Jade finally spoke. They had been silently enjoying each other's company as they ate. Jade had been in a thoughtful state the entire time. It was beginning to worry Tori. Jade looked down at her hands before speaking. "I ruined our anniversary and I just... I wanted you to know that I do care."

Tori listened quietly. Jade had been acting strangely the last couple of days and it had been worrying her. She always appeared to be having an internal battle with herself when she was around the auburn haired girl.

Green eyes finally looked up. Tori swallowed silently when she noticed the tears forming the eyes. "I'm sorry, Tori. I never meant to hurt you like I did. It was so stupid of me. I have a shitty way of showing you that I care and frankly I'm still trying to figure out how after everything I put you through you're here right now sitting beside me as we watch the sunset together. It doesn't make sense because I don't deserve someone like you. _I_ don't deserve _you_." The last words caused Tori to flinch. Jade seemed to be almost talking to herself as she spoke them.

Tori blinked clenching her jaw. She wanted to speak. She wanted to tell the girl in front of her that she was wrong, but she knew Jade had to get this off her chest. It took all her strength not to interrupt.

Jade closed her eyes and breathed in calmly before opening them again. "I love you and I want you to know that I mean it. I've always loved you. All I want is for you to be happy."

Tori couldn't take it any longer. She reached out for the pale girl and silenced her with a passionate kiss. Jade was wrong. She did deserve her. No matter what horrible things she had done in her life she deserved to be happy, too. Tori brushed aside the dark curls to get a clear look at the girl she loved. "Jade, please stop apologizing. I know you're sorry. You've made it more than clear. Look around. Look at what you've done for me, for _us_. I know you love me. It's kind of hard not when you're always showing it through your actions." She caressed the pale cheek, brushing away a tear. "Don't you ever say you don't deserve me. I know you Jade West and when you talk like this you feel like you don't deserve to be happy. Well let me tell you something. You deserve as much happiness as I do. I love you and I want you, okay?"

Jade searched in the chocolate brown eyes. A small smile formed across her lips as she realized Tori meant every word. "Okay," she agreed before kissing the girl.

When the sun had set the two girls cuddled together and lay across the blanket enjoying the night sky. "Do you want to go for a swim?" Jade asked sitting up.

Tori grinned and followed the girl as she stood. "Wait, I didn't bring a swimsuit," she said tugging the girl back.

A smirk formed across the pale girl's lips as she let go of the brunette's hand. "Neither did I." She took off her shirt and discarded the black pair of jeans along with her boots leaving only her under garment on.

Tori stared at the pale girl's toned body. She blushed furiously as brown eyes locked with emerald. "Come on, Vega. It's a private beach. No peeping toms I promise." Jade grinned.

Tori finally discard her clothes and mirrored the girl who remained only in her bra and panties. She intertwined her fingers with Jade's and made her way to the shore.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of a little water," Jade teased as Tori hesitated to touch the water.

Tori stuck her tongue out before carefully testing the water with her toes. "What if it's cold!" Tori pouted.

Jade smirked mischievously. "I know the solution to that." Before the younger Vega could protest Jade was picking her up and carrying her to the incoming waves. Jade laughed as the girl tried to free herself from the hold only to be silenced by a wave that nearly knocked them over.

Tori stood up regaining her balance. She looked over at the girl who was bursting with laughter. "I'll get you for that, West!" she swam toward the dark haired girl and launched herself at her pushing her down into the water. Her plan of attack had failed the moment Jade resurfaced only to tickle her. "Okay! Okay you win!" Tori cried out in between laughs.

As their giggles subsided Jade moved closer to the brunette. The moonlight reflected perfectly against the caramel skin. "You're so beautiful" she whispered before kissing the brunette. A sudden wave caught both girls off guard and washed them back to shore. Tori blushed furiously when she realized she was lying underneath the Goth.

"I, uh…" Jade began to sit back only to have a pair of warm arms hold her in place. She smiled and leaned down to brush her lips against the brunette's. The kiss quickly grew heated as hands began to explore the almost entirely exposed bodies.

"Tori," Jade breathed against the tan neck when the broke apart to breath. Her voice sounded thick with desire. She held herself up with her arms and gently nipped at the bronze neck.

Tori planted a quick kiss over the pale shoulder before moving up behind the ear. "Jade, make love to me," she whispered.

Jade pulled back to look down at the brunette, the desire evident in the nearly black eyes. She sat back kneeling and took the tan skinned girl in her arms before standing and walking back to the house. Tori locked her arms around Jade's neck, her lips attached to the pale collarbone as the back door swung open. They'd both been awaiting these moment for over a year. As the door closed behind them, Tori couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with pure love and joy. Nothing could compare to how Jade made her feel.

…

Tori admired the pale back as it stretched out. Jade was lighting the fireplace to keep them warm. Unable to resist any longer, Tori reached out and wrapped her arms around the dark haired girl. "I love you," she whispered against the girl's neck.

Jade smiled and turned to face the girl. "I love you, Tori." She lay back down and hugged the girl to her. They lay across the living room carpet in front of the fireplace enjoying each other's company. The silence was comforting as they played with their intertwined hands. "I missed have you in my arms," Jade whispered. She kissed the brunette's forehead. She was silent for a moment before finally speaking once more. "Tori, will you be my girlfriend, again?"

Tori looked up at the girl. She was biting her lip in shy manner as she awaited the girl's answer. Tori smiled and leaned up to kiss her. "Jade, the moment you told me you loved me you became my girlfriend again."

Jade grinned and kissed the girl hard. She moved up to straddle the hips. "I love you, Tori." She whispered against the caramel skin. Tori closed her eyes and allowed herself to become consumed by the love of her life.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know if I am satisfied with this chapter. Hmm.**

**I decided not to make this story rated 'M' **

**Well did you like it?**

**Hate?**

**Let me know what you think!**

**:1**

**Reviews always help! (};**


End file.
